jsmfandomcom-20200213-history
Off The Rails
Off The Rails '''is a planned sitcom series of sketches by '''JSM Entertainment. '''Episodes are planned to be anywhere between 3 to 10 minutes long, and the sketches themselves will be written by all three cast members of JSM. Cast The cast will consist of the main three characters, with added side characters. Matt Dixon has the starring role of the silly and forgetful engine driver, Mr Norchard. Jamie Ivin will be starring as the no nonsense and eagle eyed Mr Flynnwagon, and Samuel Ellis-Martin will have the role of the Scottish workaholic, Mr Engineer. '''Characters in Working Order # The Silly Porter - Station Porter # Mr Norchard - Steam Locomotive Driver # Mr Engineer - Railway Civil Engineer # Mr Flynnwagon - Railway Admin # Mr Coalburg - Head Guard # Mr Way - Owner of the Railway Comments from the Cast 1. What's your view on Off The Rails? "Like Oh Dr Beeching! It still carries the logic of simple characters and able to identify them, but our series resembles an amateur video - which is telling us about a heritage railway, which is actually run by enthusiasts.I think that's what makes this series our right to authorship, its an amateur series about amateurs... and my character like any other.. resembles a side of enthusiasm." '- Matt Dixon (Mr Norchard)' "The series itself mixes silly children's jokes with adult jokes here and there. That's what I think, makes the series so likeable, for kids and adults, is that they can both identify with the characters and have a jolly connection with them. The series itself is hugely funny with adult and child jokes alike, and an enjoyable compilation of episodes that, in my opinion, are just as enjoyable to watch as they are to make!" '- Samuel Ellis-Martin (Mr Engineer)' 2. Who is your character and how would you describe him/her? "Mr Norchard, in my view... is a lazy bugger. He is the stereotype of a dozy employee in business, he thinks he works hard.. but obviously he doesn't" '- Matt Dixon (Mr Norchard)' "Mr Engineer is a Huge workaholic. He has a massively high view of hard work and be very, very annoyed when other people don't have the same view. He is not very showy or displaying, he prefers to just let people carry on with their duties, while he carries on with his" '- Samuel Ellis-Martin (Mr Engineer)' 3. Does your character influence you in any way? "I think in a way.. he does influence me, while he IS me. Every time I look at my character, i think "He's me" - his way and attitude resembles me." '- Matt Dixon (Mr Norchard)' "While I'm not exactly Scottish myself, I guess I do kind of resemble Mr Engineer in a way that I can never do enough work when it comes to engineering and railways. I did have Jamie Ivin comment on how it would be easy for me to portray Mr Engineer as I have a very akin personality to him" '- Samuel Ellis-Martin (Mr Engineer)' Trivea '- One of the characters in the series, Mr Norchard, made his first appearance in JSM's Thomas Segments.' '- This series is JSM's first live action series to star three or more original characters.' '- The series was originally titled JSM's Sitcom. But due to a lot of debate, the series was renamed Off The Rails, as it had a bit more of a comedic sound to it.' '- Another character to make his second appearance in society with Off The Rails, is the debut debated Silly Porter.' Category:JSM Series'